


I Can't Bounce

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes problems arise. Sometimes bad things happened. But nobody has gotten just the feeling from being in a stitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there beautiful creatures! The summary kind of sucks, but I really hope you enjoy this. The idea of this whole thing happening intrigues me but I struggle to write exactly what I envision on paper. Hope you enjoy!

A man by the name of Sean Holland was the victim they were stitching into for the day.

“Holland was found dead at his home with a gunshot to the chest. Cops think it’s a suicide, we don’t,” said Maggie as she swiped through pictures of the victim. “He was one of the head lawyers at his firm. He just lost a case. Everyone at the company said he took pride in what he did and wouldn’t stop until justice was served. He was the lawyer of the plaintiff who was robbed of some very valuable things. Fisher is investigating the plaintiff to see if he’s the one who did it.”

“What kind of stuff did he get robbed of?” Kirsten asked.

“Jewelry, artwork, some money,” Maggie answered simply.

“How rich was the guy?”

“Rich enough to probably hire a hitman.”

“Why aren’t the police interested?”

“Fisher says they believe it was a suicide because of the location of the bullet, the level of seriousness he took in his work, and the fact that he was being prescribed anti-depressants,” she explained.

Kirsten stood up. “Let’s go see if this guy truly killed himself.” She went into the dressing room and changed before entering the main lab with everyone busy.

“Lights at twenty percent!” called Cameron as Ayo helped her into the fish tank. “I need a go, no go for Stitch Neurosync,” he said. The routine was the same as always. “Alright, Cinderella, you’re turn. Can you hear me?”

“Yes, Prince Charming, I can hear you,” she said in a dull tone.

Cameron couldn’t help but smile. “Alright. Initiate Stitch Neurosync in three, two…one.”

***

Kirsten was thrown into Holland’s memories. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes to see what was going on.

“Talk to me, Buttercup. What’s in there?” Cameron said into the comm.

“I’m in the courtroom. His hands are shaking. He’s nervous.” She looked over a few papers. “There was little evidence that the things were stolen. He feels like he doesn’t have enough to present.”

“Tell me about the papers,” said Cameron.

“Just a few photographs of the plaintiff’s house. Nothing special. Could easily just been insurance fraud or some sort of revenge to the defendant.” She paused for a moment and looked around. “Judge is ruling. Says the defendant is innocent.”

She was shot into another memory. “This one’s different…” she said softly. “Very different…”

“How so?” Cameron asked on the other end.

“H-he’s not drunk. Not stoned. I-I can’t tell what it is…” A girl walked into the memory in just lingerie. “Oh. He’s horny,” said Kirsten plainly. “Cameron, get me closer to his death.”

Cameron typed some things into the computer and got Kirsten a few moments before he died. “Alright, you should be able to see the person who killed him.”

Kirsten listened in on the conversation.

 _“Look, I’m sorry. I-I did the best I could with what we had. I’m sorry. But I held up my end of the bargain,”_ said Holland.

 _“Yeah? How’s that? Why don’t I have what I asked for? Why didn’t it work?!”_ Kirsten got closer. It was the plaintiff.

 _“Look, Bill, I’m sorry. I-I thought it would work. I thought it would work just as much as you did. Marcus should be in jail,”_ Holland said.

“Marcus was the defendant. Research him,” Kirsten said aloud.

“On it!” called Linus.

 _“He should be in jail for killing my wife! But you let that one get away too!”_ yelled Bill.

_“You’re right. I-I’m so sorry. Th-the jury a-and the judge can be wrong sometimes.”_

_“Sometimes?!”_ Bill scoffed and pulled out a gun, holding it to Holland’s chest. _“Well, hopefully they’ll be wrong about this too.”_

“Kirsten, bounce!” Cameron yelled.

Kirsten typed in her name and exit pin code, but she didn’t get out. She opened her eyes but saw the same scene. “Cameron, I’m still in his memory.”

The gun fired. She felt everything. Her body jolted up and she groaned in pain. Then the scene reset.

 _“Look, I’m sorry,”_ started Holland again.

“Kirsten, what the hell happened?” Cameron asked as he ran over to the tank.

Kirsten’s eyes were wide open. She was still in Sean Holland’s memory. “I-I’m still here…” she murmured.

Cameron ran back to his station and went through everything. “Kirsten, everything checks out. You bounced.”

She shook her head. “No…no, I’m still in his memory. I know I am.”

“Try typing you exit pin code again,” he suggested.

Kirsten did, eyes squeezed shut. She hoped that it would work that time. It was close to when Holland would get shot again.

She opened up her eyes and the gun was to his chest again. “Shit!” she yelled and braced herself. The same thing happened: she felt the shot go through her body and then the scene reset.

Cameron typed into the computer frantically. “Kirsten, you’re out of his head. Whatever you’re feeling, it’s residual.”

“What, so I’m mistaking a bullet through my chest for some sort of emotion?!” she yelled, watching everything play out again.

“Remove your feet from the anchor,” suggested Ayo, over at the tank to check some of Kirsten’s vitals.

Kirsten slowly pulled one foot off the board then the other. They rested out of the tank; she sat up and rested her back on the other end of the tank.

But the scene continued to play. _“I thought it would work…”_

“It’s still happening. I’m gonna get shot in thirty seconds,” she said, a worried look across her face.

Her body jolted as Holland was shot. Then the scene rest again.

_“Look, I’m sorry…”_

Cameron came back over. He stepped up onto the edge of the tank and grabbed Kirsten’s hand. “Kirsten. Kirsten, look at me,” he said softly.

Kirsten turned her head. Now Cameron was in the memory. “H-how are you here…?” she asked nervously.

“I’m in the lab. It’s okay. We’re working on getting you out of Sean Holland’s head, okay?” he said to her.

Kirsten nodded and squeezed his hand tightly.

***

The scene took three minutes to go through. Every three minutes, Kirsten got shot. It killed Cameron. For two hours, Kirsten was shot. Three minute increments. Every three minutes. She was shot forty times. Cameron watched her get shot forty times.

***

He stood right at her side the entire time. He held her hand and talked her through everything. She was resting her head on Cameron’s chest, eyes glazed over. He ended up climbing into the tank with her in an attempt to comfort her. “How much longer…?” she murmured.

He felt a tear drop down his cheek. “I don’t know…” he answered honestly.

Kirsten sniffled softly. “I’m so tired…” she muttered.

“No, no, no. You can’t go to sleep.”

“But…I keep getting shot. Please…I-I’m just tired…” Another shot. Kirsten’s body jerked in Cameron’s arms before becoming limp again. “See?”

Cameron sighed and shook his head. “No, Stretch. You can’t. Not until you bounce.”

“I have bounced, Cameron. I have.” She was crying now, holding onto Cameron tightly. “I-I’m just stuck here. I don’t want to be stuck here forever.”

“I know, baby, I know.” He kissed the top of her heart gently. The words and actions just felt natural. It came so easily. “Try your exit code one more time.”

She nodded and typed it in slowly with her eyes closed tightly. When she opened them, she looked right up at Cameron.

“It stopped…” she whispered. She looked around the room. She was in the lab again, not a little study. “I’m out.”

Cameron swallowed thickly before chuckling awkwardly. “You’re out…” he murmured. “You’re okay.” He hugged Kirsten tightly, holding her head with one hand and her back and waist with the other. “You’re okay…” He cried into her head softly, his heart still racing.

Kirsten nodded at him, hugging him back just as tightly. She buried her face in his chest and muttered something in audible.

A few minutes passed before Ayo pried Kirsten off of Cameron. There was a slight fight because she feared that she would go back to the memory without Cameron there. However, once hooked up to a few IV fluids, some heartrate and blood pressure monitors, and a brainwave monitor, she was allowed to see Cameron again.

“You holding up okay, Stretch?” he asked as he walked into the little on-site hospital room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Kirsten pushed back the blankets and pulled him down to lay with her. “So much better,” she murmured into his neck.

Cameron adjusted them, wrapping an arm behind Kirsten and the other across her hips and waist to pull her closer. “I’m sure. Getting shot doesn’t sound fun.”

“I-it’s not just that…” she said softly. “I-I’m just glad you’re here with me now. God, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Cameron looked down at her. A slight smile spread across his face. “I’m glad I’ve got you, too,” he said simply, not knowing what else to say.

Kirsten leaned up and pecked his lips. “I really don’t Cameron. It’s not exactly a life I want to think about anymore.”

Cameron smiled down at her before kissing her lips deeply. “I don’t either…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcomed and greatly appreciated! xx


End file.
